Senpai
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Cuando jamás aprendiste a amar, es difícil de pronto sentirlo y no saber como reaccionar. El miedo al rechazo es grande, pero es más grande es aún el sentimiento que te lleva a querer cuidar y sanar a aquel que te robó el corazón. No importa lo que suceda, necesitas amarlo. Aunque duela. / RinAi Angst. Spoilers de todos los capítulos. Síndrome de "Amar Demasiado". OneShot complejo.


**Senpai**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom: **Free!

**Raiting:** K+ (Shonen Ai) Nitori/Matsuoka Rin

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de Kyoto Animation, Animation Do y a quien le correspondan los derechos. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas:** Vi toda Free! de una sola vez. Sufrí con el agua (porque extraño nadar), recordé los campeonatos en los que participé yo y lo entretenidos y estresantes a la vez que eran los relevos, al llevar la responsabilidad de todo el equipo y no solo la individual. Pero también leí ayer "_Mujeres que Aman Demasiado_", o parte del libro (que todas y todos deberíamos leer en algún momento, porque va más allá del género), y mientras analizaba mi vida y más, caí en que esta pareja (que es de mis OTPs) cae perfectamente el perfil del "_Amar Demasiado_". No culpo a Rin de todo, porque él también está dañado, pero no pude evitar escribir esto. Es curioso como nos parece adorable una relación que es tan dañina de alguna manera. No debemos ser pocas las personas que nos hemos visto en relaciones de ese tipo, pero lo bueno es cambiar. Cambiar uno, la pareja, o simplemente dejarlo. En este caso no será una lectura completamente feliz, pero les prometo un final amoroso, para que valga la pena el drama. Rin, después de todo, al final vuelve a ser quien era, y sé que el más feliz con ello será Ai.

* * *

**Senpai****  
One-Shot**

Nitori no le pudo ver el primer día que llegó a la preparatoria. Por algún motivo su compañero de cuarto, el senpai un año superior que él, no había llegado aún al dormitorio. Sus cosas tampoco habían llegado, y él pasó toda esa primera noche pensando en qué clase de persona sería, rogando mentalmente por que fuese alguien con quien pudiese llevarse bien y tuviese una agradable convivencia escolar.

Eso realmente no sería complicado. Él había aprendido desde temprana edad a caminar de puntitas alrededor de las personas, a cuidar de sus palabras y sus modales para evitar alterar los ánimos delicados de sus padres. Desde que era un niño Nitori había aprendido a dominar sus emociones, siempre sonreír y ver lo mejor de todo el mundo; había aprendido a estar agradecido de cada detalle que tuviesen con él, y al mismo tiempo esforzarse hasta la extenuación para hacer sentir bien a los demás. Los dolores ajenos los sentía como sus propias fallas, por no haberlos podido evitar. Así había crecido, por lo que no era raro que nadie tuviese nunca nada de que quejarse de su actitud, más que de su poco carácter o el poco amor que se tenía a sí mismo. Aunque cabe decir que jamás nadie se quejó de ello en voz alta.

Aiichiro había elegido la litera baja, ya que jamás se había subido a una alta y temía no acostumbrarse, aunque sabía que si su compañero prefería la baja él la cedería de inmediato. Después de todo, era un senpai… y también Nitori jamás buscaría empezar una discusión por algo tan absurdo. Durante su vida en su casa él había sido testigo de un millar de discusiones que empezaban por motivos absurdos, y se había comprometido consigo mismo a jamás caer en eso. Era solo una litera, al final, y él ansiaba que ese desconocido compañero de cuarto se sintiese cómodo con él. Lo necesitaba.

Pero jamás cayó en sus planes enamorarse perdidamente del hombre que cruzó la puerta esa mañana. Como tampoco el darse cuenta de que de hecho ya le conocía.

El golpe de la madera contra la pared ante la violencia de la entrada consiguió despertar a Nitori de su sueño, sentándose en el colchón con el corazón en la garganta mientras se giraba hacia el lugar del sonido. La luz de la mañana se filtraba por las cortinas de la ventana del dormitorio, dejando notar lo temprano que era, ya que ni siquiera había sonado aún la alarma del móvil del de primer año.

Sus ojos azules se encontraron a través de la distancia con los duros de ese alto senpai y de pronto sintió como todos sus órganos se volvían líquidos. Boqueó un momento, mientras miraba su cabello y su contextura, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle mientras bajaba los pies desnudos al frío suelo, pero que poco tenía que ver con la sensación helada.

—¿Matsuoka‒senpai? —preguntó Nitori a media voz, con la inseguridad en el tono y el brillo de la esperanza en la mirada. ¿Cómo no lo había recordado al leer su nombre? Su mente por mucho tiempo no se pudo olvidar de esos cuatro chicos que ganaron ese relevo, principalmente en él… y en su sonrisa de dientes afilados.

El mayor también analizó desde la distancia al chico, antes de entrar del todo en el cuarto mientras cerraba la puerta tras sí. Su arrogancia y distancia atrajeron de inmediato al de cabellos grises, quien solo apretó sus manos juntas, a la espera de una respuesta. ¿Qué le había sucedido? Su mirada fría y su rudeza. Había oído que su compañero de cuarto era alguien que había estudiado en el extranjero, pero no sabía que era él. Su sonrisa no parecía querer mostrarse por el momento, y Nitori se sintió ansioso porque iba a ser su compañero de cuarto, emocionado al saber que iba a tener su presencia durante todo ese año escolar… aunque rápidamente esa emoción dejó paso a la sensación de angustia de pensar en hacer algo malo que hiciese que el senpai pidiese un cambio de cuarto, para alejarse de él.

—Sí, soy yo. Supongo que eres Nitori —repuso con indiferencia el mayor, mientras tiraba su bolso a un lado, mirando desde arriba al otro sentado aún en la cama.

Matsuoka Rin apenas había corroborado su identidad cuando Aiichiro decidió que él iba a ser el mejor compañero que su senpai pudiese desear, para que jamás tuviese la idea de querer cambiar de cuarto. Decidió a ser el mejor compañero, el más comprensivo, decidió que iba a preocuparse por él y darle su espacio al mismo tiempo. No sabía más de él que su nombre y su porte, pero ambos compartían el amor por la natación y él se juró que iba a hacer que esa expresión dura en el rostro de su senpai se fuese y mostrase para él su más hermosa sonrisa. Solo y únicamente para él. Nitori no se atrevería a llamar lo que sentía en ese momento como amor aún, pero con el tiempo se daría cuenta de que él ya estaba enamorado en cuanto se puso de pie y le sonrió brillantemente a su nuevo compañero de cuarto.

Había sido el destino, definitivamente, el que les había llevado a ambos a Samezuka luego de tantos años. Y él no iba a despediciar la oportunidad.

—Aiichiro Nitori, Matsuoka‒senpai. Es un placer conocerle —agregó mientras le hacía una pequeña reverencia, con el corazón saltándole en el pecho. Después de todo, si era la primera vez que se hablaban, aunque él ya hubiese visto antes a su senpai.

El de cabellos rojizos ni siquiera puso una mueca, pero asintió levemente con algo de indiferencia. Había algo en su mirada y su figura fuerte y a la vez solitaria que llamaba a Nitori a acercarse más y más, querer conocerlo y comprenderlo. Ayudarlo, porque Matsuoka‒senpai parecía necesitar su ayuda, tan distinto como estaba en sus recuerdos, y él estaría encantado de poder apoyarle. Ansioso de poder verle sonreír una vez más.

—Igualmente. Por cierto, me gusta la litera de abajo —indicó descuidadamente el senpai, y más había tardado él en decirlo que Nitori en quitar sus cosas de la cama.

Ambos se miraron un poco más, con la adoración instantánea en los ojos del menor y la tenue desconfianza e incredulidad de los ojos del mayor, hasta que Matsuoka simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Ninguno podría predecir hasta donde les llevaría ese juego del destino.

* * *

Cuando Matsuoka‒senpai por fin entró al equipo de natación del instituto, Nitori pensó que todo sería mejor para su superior.

Desde aquel día en que se habían visto cara a cara por primera vez, el joven kohai no había podido dejar de pensar en él, noche y día. Lo buscaba a cada hora libre que tenía, pero apenas Rin le miraba mal, Nitori se alejaba, temeroso de hacerle enfadar. Solo una vez le había visto realmente furioso, que fue cuando le insistió sobre porque no entraba al equipo de natación si tenía el cuerpo y el interés, al parecer (por la cantidad enorme de revistas del tema que poseía), y los gritos habían sido tan aterradores que Aiichiro estalló en lágrimas y esa noche durmió en el cuarto de uno de sus compañeros de clase.

Nunca más volvió a mencionar la natación frente a Matsuoka. La mañana siguiente, al volver para cambiarse de ropa y recoger sus libros para el día, su senpai no le dijo nada, pero le había acariciado los cabellos antes de salir del cuarto rumbo a sus clases, y ese simple gesto había bastado para que Nitori llorara esta vez de agradecimiento por haber sido perdonado, estando ridículamente feliz todo el resto del día, siendo justamente esa noche cuando su senpai fue atrapado a deshora en la piscina del instituto junto con unos muchachos de otra preparatoria.

El chisme se expandió como pólvora por todo el Instituto, y probablemente Nitori hubiese preguntado por la identidad de los otros alumnos si es que su senpai no se hubiese robado toda su atención esa madrugada, subiéndose a su cama y mirándolo a los ojos mientras sonreía tenuemente.

—Voy a entrar al equipo de natación.

Aiichiro no podía recordar un día ese año en el que hubiese estado más feliz, como demostró abrazando de golpe a su compañero de cuarto, mientras reía.

Naturalmente no costó demasiado de que el capitán Mikoshiba aceptase la incorporación de Rin, con su habilidad y con el rumor de que el muchacho se colaba por las noches a nadar, lo que para el capitán parecía muy prometedor. Nitori se ocupó de todo, y con eso se ganó el agradecimiento de su senpai. Los ojos rojizos del mayor ya no parecían tan duros cuando le miraban, y él sentía que sus piernas no le sostendrían de la felicidad.

Él creyó que todo estaría bien, que Matsuoka‒senpai comenzaría a sonreír y disfrutar el equipo… pero eso no sucedió. Se comportaba como un lobo solitario, y todos lo notaban y se alejaban de su carril. Nadie podía nadar junto con él, porque era rápidamente rebasados, y con el paso del tiempo solo Nitori permanecía a su lado, contando sus tiempos y admirando su letal estilo de nado, con el corazón adolorido por no poder nadar a su velocidad. Por no poder ser ni un buen rival ni un buen compañero.

«_Completamente inútil_» pensó para sí mismo, sonando de alguna manera como su padre en su mente, mientras detenía el cronómetro, sonriendo ampliamente al joven que se quitaba las gafas para el agua. Quizás no podría ser de utilidad en la piscina, pero Nitori se aseguraría de ser el mejor porrista que su senpai pudiese querer jamás. Le alabaría y le ayudaría a mejorar en todo lo que pudiese. Sería útil de esa manera, y quizás su senpai acabaría por reconocerle.

—¡Es un nuevo record, Matsuoka‒senpai! No hay forma de que los de Iwatobi vayan a vencerlo, aún aunque practiquen —sonrió brillantemente mientras le veía salir del agua. Estaban solos en el lugar, ya que hasta el capitán se había retirado. —, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

La toalla que ofrecía a su senpai fue arrebatada con violencia de sus manos, mientras una expresión de sorpresa y algo de temor se posaba en su rostro. Rin se veía molesto, casi tan furioso como aquella otra vez, y Nitori inconscientemente se encogió sobre sí mismo, asustado. ¿Qué había hecho ahora? ¿Qué había dicho que lo había enojado?

La práctica en conjunto de ambas escuelas se había realizado hacia casi dos semanas y aunque Matsuoka le había contado que planeaba verse las caras con sus viejos compañeros de equipo en la competencia provincial, se había mostrado renuente a volver a comentar el tema. Nitori sospechaba que había más en eso de lo que su senpai le había contado, enojado y ansioso interiormente por saber qué es lo que ellos habían hecho para quitar la sonrisa de los labios del hombre al que adoraba, pero demasiado acostumbrado a esconder sus emociones negativas como para demostrarlo. Ahora estaba asustado, no quería que Rin se enfadase con él, no quería alterar sus nervios. Sabía que había sido su culpa, y probablemente se merecería los gritos, pero no deseaba llorar. Eso solo alteraría más a su senpai. Sus labios se separaron, intentando pronunciar una disculpa, pero el otro fue más rápido.

—¿Crees que eso es lo que me preocupa? ¿Crees que eso es lo que me importa? —escupió Matsuoka luego de quitarse el exceso de agua del cabello, acuchillando con la mirada al más bajo, quien seguía encogido— Que me preocupo por unos chicos que ni se esfuerzan por mejorar, que puedo pensar en que me vencerán… ¡Ja! Mi objetivo es el mundo, Nitori, no lo olvides. Todo lo inferior carece de importancia.

La toalla fue lanzada de regreso al kohai, y este solo pudo apretar sus labios, con el corazón herido pero al mismo tiempo agradecido. No lo olvidaría, y tampoco olvidaría que Matsuoka‒senpai podía haber sido mucho más violento con él pero se había controlado por su bienestar. Podía ver el enojo en esos ojos, pero también su control para no herirle como lo había hecho hace tiempo. La mirada del más bajo brilló, envuelta en el amor más profundo, y fue tan claro lo que transmitía que Rin se sintió intimidado, caminando hacia fuera del gimnasio. Tenía un enfrentamiento que preparar, después de todo, y no podía distraerse.

Y Aiichiro se quedó atrás, con esa toalla húmeda cerca del rostro, con los ojos cerrados, abrazándose a aquel gesto de bondad de su senpai al no herirle, al explicarle su error. Iwatobi no era el objetivo del habilidoso nadador, pero él sabía que de todas formas era algo que su senpai necesitaba vencer, y él iba a ayudarlo a hacerlo. Iba a hacer por él todo lo que pudiese, iba a quererle como jamás nadie le había querido, y algún día iba a ver en ese rostro hermoso esa sonrisa que le perseguía en sueños.

Iba a seguir sonriéndole y apoyándole cada día y cada noche, iba a darle su espacio y jamás iba a exigirle nada. Él sabía que su senpai sabría apreciarlo.

* * *

Lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto que dolía. Aiichiro pasaba todo el día sonriendo, respondiendo preguntas en clases y obedeciendo las indicaciones del capitán Mikoshiba en los entrenamientos, caminando de puntitas alrededor de su senpai, el motivo de su vida, queriendo hacerle feliz a cada momento. Lo amaba más de lo que podía soportar en ocasiones, y eso provocaba que sus noches estuviesen plagadas de pesadillas y soledad.

Lo que al comienzo había parecido una bendición, con el tiempo se convirtió en una tortura. Porque Matsuoka‒senpai estaba siempre tan cerca y a la vez tan fuera de su alcance, que muchas veces se despertó de madrugada con el rostro empapado en lágrimas. Solo podía sollozar en silencio y desear que su compañero de cuarto estuviese profundamente dormido y no le oyese… pero él no era el único con malos sueños, como pudo notar en más de una ocasión.

Su senpai nunca le preguntaba a él por sus pesadillas, y Nitori así lo prefería. Él deseaba ser el apoyo para Rin, no deseaba volverse un problema para él. Deseaba poder consolarle y hacerle feliz, que desease llegar al cuarto que compartían… que alguna vez le sonriese.

Su corazón dolía por no poder abrazarlo o besarlo, clavando sus uñas en sus palmas ante el ansias de colarse en su cama y abrazarse a su cuerpo torneado, pero sabía que eso solo provocaría el rechazo de su senpai. No podía agobiarlo, por el simple hecho de que no soportaría perderle. Moría de celos ante sus sueños y ante aquellos que pudiesen convertirse en rivales o compañeros potenciales para su senpai, comenzó poco a poco a odiar la idea de que los de Iwatobi consiguiesen la atención de Rin, y le enfermaba la idea de que le pudiesen vencer. Por eso estalló cuando supo que su senpai solo planeaba participar en los 100 metros de estilo libre… solo por Nanase‒san.

Sentía tanta rabia, tantos celos. Quería ser más veloz, ser más fuerte. Deseaba que Matsuoka‒senpai le reconociera, e incluso pensó por un momento en cambiarse de instituto solo para poder enfrentarlo… pero el solo pensamiento de alejarse de él hizo que su corazón sangrase.

Controló sus lágrimas y su dolor todo lo que pudo, trató de ser comprensivo, intentó no lanzarse sobre él… pero simplemente no lo soportó.

—No me dejes, senpai —sollozó en su pecho, a pesar de que su razón le decía que Matsuoka jamás podría hacer algo así (suicidarse para ir con su padre muerto). Pero se sentía tan mal, tan abandonado.

El dolor de la indiferencia y la lejanía emocional de su senpai le estaban acabando mentalmente. Su necesidad por él le ahogaba, le impedía razonar. No le importaba si era llamado un acosador. Por él atase una cadena a la muñeca de su amado y jamás se alejase diez pasos de él. Se estaba volviendo su madre, y eso le aterraba y le hacía llorar. No quería asustar a quien amaba, no quería perseguirle y hacerle sentir asfixiado. Pero lo necesitaba. Lo necesitaba con desesperación. Y necesitaba ser necesitado.

Luego de que Matsuoka le contase sobre la historia de su padre, sobre su objetivo de volverse nadador olímpico y la necesidad que tenía de vencer a Haruka Nanase en una competencia justa, Nitori supo con seguridad de que su senpai le necesitaba. Le necesitaba a su lado, apoyándole, animándolo y consolándolo siempre, ayudándole a seguir adelante. Nitori decidió que él jamás le fallaría.

El brillo de la comprensión iluminó su mirada tanto como el de la resolución, mientras se ponía de pie también. Su mano hormigueó en su deseo de tomar la ajena, de abrazarle y robarle un beso o algo más, pero sabía que ese no era el momento. Matsuoka‒senpai necesitaba la tranquilidad previa al gran encuentro provincial, necesitaba la soledad en la visita a la tumba de su padre, y él iba a darle a su senpai todo lo que necesitase, siempre… aunque sufriese por no poder tenerle a su lado.

—Senpai —susurró mientras tomaba la lata apretada en el puño del mayor, rozando su piel, y mirando a sus ojos, lleno de amor y comprensión. Sin exigir nada, solo dando, como desde el primer día—. Vas a ganar.

Su confianza era absoluta y no dejaba resquicios para ninguna duda. Matsuoka no pudo más que creerle.

* * *

Tal como había sucedido cuando el senpai entró al equipo de Samezuka, Nitori se encontró con la decepción de que a pesar de haber ganado limpiamente a Nanase‒san, Matsuoka‒senpai no parecía feliz. Esa tarde y esa noche él la pasó envuelto en la desolación que le producía ver la apatía en el rostro de su amado senpai, que opacaba rápidamente el recuerdo de la sonrisa burlona que le había visto cuando había vencido al otro muchacho.

Había tenido esperanza, pero ésta cada vez se había apagado más hasta que la tristeza le llenó del todo. No había servido de nada, y no sabía qué hacer para hacer feliz al hombre que amaba.

Y entonces al día siguiente vio lo del relevo de Iwatori. Por un instante su egoísmo y sus celos le dijeron que guardase silencio, que Rin no necesitaba saberlo ni menos ir a verlo. Esos chicos eran solo gente del pasado de su senpai, con los que él ni siquiera se llevaba bien actualmente. No tenían importancia, porque eran inferiores al mundo, que era el objetivo de Matsuoka.

Pero entonces recordó su bello rostro y la dureza de su mirada ante las felicitaciones de su victoria. Se había visto tan feliz al ganar, pero esa alegría se había esfumado de sus ojos. No estaba avanzando realmente, y quizás ver ese relevo le serviría para dejar el pasado atrás. Aunque Nitori muriese de celos.

—No puedo ser egoísta. No puedo —se dijo a si mismo mientras trataba de acallar el dolor de su corazón—. Es su felicidad lo importante, no mis miedos.

Así que corrió hacia él, corrió por todo el gimnasio buscándole, para decirle con dolor que Iwatobi participaría en el relevo. Un relevo donde solo había un integrante cambiado, haciendo la diferencia con aquel de hace años, en donde el mismo Nitori se había enamorado de su senpai, pero siendo demasiado joven para darse cuenta.

Creyó, tontamente, que eso le haría bien. Creyó que verles hacer esa competencia, sin él, sería lo necesario para que la mueca de tristeza de su rostro desapareciese. A Aiichiro no le interesaba si Matsuoka‒senpai comenzaba a odiar a sus ex compañeros, por haberle dejado atrás… él solo deseaba que olvidase todo ese pasado que le hacía daño y volviese a sonreír. Que notase que él siempre estaría a su lado… que Nanase‒san por el contrario ya le había abandonado.

Pero las cosas no siempre resultan como uno las planea.

Esperó que con el paso de los días todo mejorase, pero no sucedió. La pena no abandonó los ojos del senpai, los que Nitori se creía ya un experto para descifrar, y su frase sobre que todo «_se acabó. Ahora puedes avanzar_», solo parecía haber cerrado aún más al mayor.

El festival había parecido ser una buena idea, una forma de distraer a su senpai. Nitori se había esforzado por hacerlo, mostrando juegos y queriendo ser guiado, sabiendo que Matsuoka‒senpai conocía bien el área, pero el hombre no se dejaba caer.

—Oh, vamos, senpai, sé que debes tener buena puntería —insistía el chico, pero el mayor se negaba tajantemente—. Trataría de pescar algunos peces de colores, pero no me dejarían conservarlos en casa y no se pueden tener mascotas en la academia —suspiró con algo de dolor.

—¡Oii, Matsuoka‒kun, Nitori‒chan! —ambos jóvenes se giraron viendo como el capitán del equipo se acercaba a ellos ridículamente cargado de dulces— ¿Se la están pasando bien?

Aiichiro no pudo evitar reír un poco ante la graciosa imagen de su capitán, mientras se detenía —¡Sí! Es una feria muy divertida, nunca había venido a este sector. Aunque Matsuoka‒senpai si, y… ¿Matsuoka‒senpai?

El capitán solo suspiró al ver como el kohai se despedía rápidamente de él para alcanzar al otro hombre, sospechando que aquello no iba a terminar bien. Nitori no tenía como pensar en eso, tan enamorado como estaba era completamente ciego a cualquier cosa que no fuese lo maravilloso que era Rin.

Lo alcanzó a la salida de la feria, en la calle principal cerca de la costa, alejándose del bullicio. Le llamó, y le mencionó que no habían más puestos para allá, pero solo recibió un «_Regresa tú_», frío y desinteresado. Aiichiro podía ver la espalda fuerte de su senpai, caminando a dos metros de distancia. No se volteaba a verle, y en el fondo sabía que tampoco lo haría. No lo necesitaba, después de todo, porque Nitori no podía ayudarlo.

No sabía que es lo que había pasado con Matsuoka, pero él simplemente no podía dejar atrás todo, no podía avanzar aunque lo desease. Nitori insistía, y buscaba ser útil, pero poco a poco se convertía más en su madre, aferrándose a la mano de alguien que no le necesitaba y que no le quería a su lado. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho durante todo ese día? Pegándose a Rin, queriendo obligarle a divertirse, siguiéndole hasta ese lugar aunque era obvio que su senpai no quería que le siguiese.

Lentamente sus pasos fueron deteniéndose mientras sentía el frío envolverle, con el corazón sangrando. No era necesitado, al final. Solo se había engañado a si mismo creyendo que podía ayudar a ese hombre a conseguir sus objetivos.

—Matsuoka‒senpai —susurró mientras le veía alejarse, cerrando sus ojos.

Por un momento solo se quedó allí, languideciendo en la semi oscuridad, sin querer observar las figuras de los amantes ni las luces brillantes reflejadas en la bahía. Se empapó de su dolor hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente dañado como para desear lanzarse al mar y que las oscuras aguas lo devorasen, para luego decidir nuevamente renacer de sus cenizas.

No era la primera vez que lo hacía, criado en un hogar destrozado muchas veces quiso morir, y cada vez que la resolución de suicidarse alcanzaba el punto más alto, él volvía a nacer limpio y puro; con esperanzas en el mundo y en su propia fortaleza. Seguro de que él no iba a cometer los mismos errores que sus padres habían cometido y seguían cometiendo.

Amaba a Matsuoka‒senpai, y eso ni una ni 108 muertes podrían apagarlo, sin embargo si podía modificar su forma de amarlo. Su necesidad enferma por él había matado al anterior Aiichiro Nitori, y no podía permitir que eso volviese a ocurrir.

Cuando se encontró con su capitán en la feria, una brillante sonrisa se expandía por su rostro. Si al capitán Mikoshiba le pareció extraño, no mencionó nada. Solo revolvió sus cabellos como alguna vez hubo hecho su senpai, y le preguntó por Matsuoka.

—No lo sé… pero seguro llegará a la estación antes del último tren.

Nitori habló con seguridad y tranquilidad, porque en el fondo creía conocer mejor que muchos al hombre que le había robado el corazón. Quizás él no era amado de regreso, quizás no era necesario con la urgencia que él quería ser necesitado, pero no significaba que no podrían ser amigos. No significaba que no pudiesen estar juntos, que Nitori no pudiese animar a su senpai a conseguir sus objetivos y algún día recibir una sonrisa brillante de su parte. No ser sostenido por esos brazos fuertes y jamás ser besado por esos labios delgados no significaba que Aiichiro fuese a dejar de amarle. Y si le daba la libertad y la tranquilidad que Matsuoka‒senpai necesitaba, él jamás sería odiado.

Y Dios sabía que lo único que Nitori no podría soportar sería a su senpai odiándolo a muerte.

* * *

Nitori se esforzó por siempre ser un soporte positivo para su senpai, y luego de su renacimiento en el amor por él, lo fue aún más. Pasaba poco tiempo a solas con él en el cuarto, temeroso de que su necesidad por el contacto con Matsuoka‒senpai regresase, pero todo el tiempo estaba al pendiente de él. Le vigilaba en los entrenamientos, le comprobaba los tiempos y alababa sus mejoras.

No había forma en que Iwatobi ganase el relevo si es que su senpai competía contra ellos, él estaba seguro, y trataba de transmitirle esto al otro hombre. Ansiaba el momento en que el ver sus dientes afilados no fuese una amenaza, sino que una invitación. El momento en que sonriese con auténtica alegría. Cada día abría los ojos por las mañanas con ese objetivo, antes de deslizarse silencioso desde su litera para no perturbar el sueño de su compañero. Para admirar por unos segundos su rostro tranquilo, sabiendo que las pesadillas con su padre eran cada vez menos recurrentes. Las propias no se habían detenido, pero por lo menos ya no despertaba en un mar de lágrimas.

Su amor era enorme, pero estaba controlado. No estaba acosando a su senpai, le daba su tiempo y su espacio, aunque le doliese, y no había motivo alguno para que Rin le odiase, y ese simple pensamiento era suficiente para hacerle sonreír.

Matsuoka estaba encerrado en si mismo, pero Aiichiro no se sentía con el valor ni la confianza suficiente como para arrastrarle fuera de su caparazón. Sus charlas con su capitán solo indicaron más y más la distancia que había entre él y su amado, relegándole al solo poder rezar en silencio por él. Rezar por su victoria y rezar por su felicidad, que al final, era la suya. Esperar en la soledad de una habitación de hotel a que regresase de donde fuese que haya escapado el día previo a la competencia regional, para luego aguantar la espera de que volviese de ver al capitán.

—¿Senpai? —preguntó mientras oía la puerta abrirse. Abrazado a sus piernas, cambió de posición rápidamente, tratando de mostrarse más distendido. Buscó los ojos amados, pero no pudo hallarlos, ocultos como estaban por el flequillo— ¿Qué quería el capitán?

Pero no había acabado de preguntar cuando un grito furioso abandonó la garganta de su senpai. Aiichiro se puso de pie de inmediato, queriendo alcanzarlo, pero fue empujado por los brazos fuertes. Dolor, ira. El kohai se sintió desvalido ante la explosión de su superior, cubriendo su boca con una mano por el horror, antes de volver a reaccionar, lanzándose sobre él y abrazándole sin importarle ser empujado nuevamente.

Solo fue un grito el que se escuchó. Nitori lo sintió estridente y devastador, pero nadie se acercó a pedir explicaciones, así que pudo suponer que no había sido tan grave. Sus brazos se encontraban envueltos alrededor del cuerpo ajeno, apoyando sus manos en ese pecho donde la respiración era acelerada. Con las lágrimas corriendo por el rostro, sin saber siquiera porque lloraba en verdad, el menor hundió su cara en esa espalda.

No podía saber si Matsuoka‒senpai estaba llorando también desde su posición, pero su respiración descompasada le hacía creer que sí. No sabía cuál era su dolor, pero quería ser él quien lo cargase. Rin‒senpai no merecía nada más que felicidad, no merecía nada más que risas. Ese grito había roto el débil muro que Nitori había construido con dolor alrededor de la necesidad física que sentía hacia su senpai, y ahora simplemente no podía soltarle y tampoco podía dejar de llorar.

Su senpai por su parte se dejó abrazar sin moverse ni reaccionar de forma alguna al contacto. Nitori tuvo miedo de esto, se aterró ante la idea de estar forzando sus sentimientos nuevamente hacia el mayor y se obligó a dejar de llorar. ¿Por qué era tan débil? ¿Por qué no podía mantenerse firme y seguro como los demás? Una bocanada de aire entró dolorosamente a sus pulmones, cortando su llanto y creando una calma tensa en el cuarto. Solo cuando sus brazos comenzaron a liberar a Matsuoka, este habló por primera vez, haciendo que volviese a ser abrazado.

—No estaré en el relevo.

Nitori sintió como si le hubiesen metido hielo en las venas, estremeciéndose violentamente, haciéndole soltar al hombre que amaba. ¿Por qué? ¿En qué estaba pensando el capitán? ¿Por qué sacar al más veloz del club? De pronto la rabia le llenó, totalmente dirigida hacia aquel que le había hecho daño a Rin‒senpai, pero una mano en su muñeca le detuvo en su inconsciente camino hacia la salida de la habitación, aunque solo se calmó realmente cuando se encontró con los ojos apagados de su senpai.

—Él tiene sus razones —murmuró antes de que sus dedos le dejasen ir, caminando como un autómata hasta su cama.

Y el kohai se quedó allí de pie, sufriendo mientras le veía meterse a la cama apagando su lámpara, buscando dormir con el semblante más muerto que jamás le hubiese visto. Nitori sufrió mientras él mismo entraba al otro lecho, deseando con fuerza poder entrar en el de su senpai para consolarlo con su cuerpo. Deseaba tanto poder besarle, poder decirle que ese no era el fin. Que podría simplemente tener otras oportunidades para destrozar a los de Iwatobi… pero en el fondo sabía que eso era algo más importante que una simple competencia… y dolía saber también que él no era ni siquiera una muesca en la pared.

Nuevamente la sensación de ser inútil le envolvió, el dolor de no ser necesitado le ahogó mientras enterraba la cara en la almohada de su cama, controlando el llanto que subía desde su pecho y la desolación que llenaba su corazón, durmiéndose mientras miraba la nuca de aquel que amaba con toda el alma.

La mañana no presentó ningún cambio. Matsuoka‒senpai no deseaba hablar con él, y Nitori intentó con todas sus fuerzas darle su espacio, persiguiéndolo solo con la mirada.

Cuando llegaron al estadio y todo el equipo de Samezuka bajó del autobús, él se quedó atrás, de pie en el pasillo, mientras miraba a aquel que aún no se ponía de pie. Le costó todo su valor abrir la boca, y cuando lo hizo se arrepintió enseguida.

El odio en sus ojos, la ira en sus palabras, y las ganas de hacer daño de sus brazos hicieron que su cuerpo reaccionase por instinto, encogiéndose hasta hacerse aún más pequeño. Su corazón se aceleró por el miedo, pero el amor era superior y solo le pudo ver marcharse inmóvil, incapaz de hacer reaccionar a su cuerpo ante la tristeza del rechazo.

Cuando sus piernas no pudieron sostenerle, Nitori simplemente se dejó caer al suelo. Sus ojos estaban secos, pero el dolor era mucho peor que el que le había hecho llorar tanto la noche anterior. Pero no podía quedarse allí derrotado. Matsuoka‒senpai le necesitaba, le necesitaba animándole, necesitaba tener gente que le quisiera alrededor. ¿Y quién le podía querer más que él? ¿Su hermana Gou? ¿Nanase‒san? No, debía ser él.

Así que sonrió, se puso de pie y se paró a un lado de sus compañeros de equipo a animar a los nadadores. A ninguno le gritó más que a su amado, pero eso no sirvió de nada.

Porque, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Rin‒senpai no ganó.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando vio cómo ni siquiera podía salir de la piscina por sus propios medios. Quiso lanzarse desde la altura de las tribunas y ayudarle a salir, protegerle de las miradas y del odio que probablemente iba a sentir hacia si mismo por haber perdido. Nitori lanzó su cono y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, desesperado en su necesidad de envolver en sus brazos a su amado senpai. Y cuando lo encontró todo fue peor de lo que hubiese imaginado.

Trató de calmarlo, decirle lo que pensaba de él. «_Te amo_» gritaba su mente mientras veía su nuca, diciéndole en voz alta que todo estaría bien «_Te amo tanto, ¿no puedes verlo?_». Y entonces Matsuoka‒senpai explotó.

No fue a Rin‒senpai a quien vio en ese momento frente a él, echando fuego por los ojos, y amenazando con romper uno de los ventanales. Nitori vio a su padre en sus peores momentos, cuando en medio de su dolor ya no soportaba el acoso de su esposa, y no encontraba más salida que desviar su violencia hacia los objetos de su alrededor, y más raramente, sobre el propio Aiichiro. Nitori vio el dolor en los ojos de su amado y lo entendió. No era su culpa, él era solo otra víctima. Por un momento no le importó si lo golpeaba a él, pero si rompía el ventanal podían sancionarle evitando que participase en los torneos, y eso él no podía permitirlo. No podía, porque el objetivo de Matsuoka‒senpai era el Mundo, y una tonta competencia regional no era nada en comparación.

«_¿Cómo puedes decir que no eres bueno? ¿Cómo puedes decir que no importa?_» Nitori veía con dolor el rostro herido de su amor y sufría con él. No podía dejar la natación, él no iba a permitírselo. Comprendía que nadie le había querido realmente, Rin era solo un niño asustado. Él iba a cuidarlo, iba a amarlo. Todo estaría mejor. Su violencia era solo una muestra más de cuanto amor necesitaba, y él estaba dispuesto a dárselo todo.

—¡Matsuoka‒senpai! —exclamó con dolor luego de que este hubiese pateado ese basurero metálico, viendo su espalda un segundo antes de oír pisadas a su espalda.

Solo le bastó una mirada para darse cuenta de quienes eran. Su mirada se endureció mientras veía a Nanase‒san, lleno de celos y odio, antes de mirar al suelo. «_Es su culpa. Por su culpa no puede avanzar_». Sin embargo simplemente se giró y corrió tras su senpai, porque en esos momentos los viejos compañeros de Rin no podían importar menos.

Corrió tras él, pero cuando lo alcanzó Matsuoka ya tenía su bolso en la mano. Su corazón se apretó en su pecho, mientras le veía, controlando un sollozo.

—¡Senpai! ¡No te vayas! ¡Tienes mucho talento, es solo un mal día! ¡Por favor, senpai! —le suplicó siguiéndole por el pasillo, temiendo que volver a tocarle pudiese volver a desencadenar una reacción violenta en él. Su respiración se ahogó cuando vio la puerta de salida del gimnasio, apretando los labios mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos— Rin‒senpai… no te vayas.

Por un momento pareció que el mayor iba a detener su camino, pero continuó con él calladamente.

Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Aiichiro mientras este miraba al suelo, creyendo por un momento que sería la última vez que vería a quien amaba, justo cuando la voz de su senpai le alcanzó por sorpresa.

—Nos vemos en el dormitorio de la escuela.

* * *

Matsuoka‒senpai estaba de pie en el bloque de salida del carril del Instituto Iwatobi cuando Nitori le vio sonreír de nuevo con tanta alegría como cuando le conoció.

Su corazón se aceleró a la distancia mientras le veía dar el más bello salto que jamás le hubiese visto. La emoción y la velocidad eran parejas en el senpai, y Aiichiro sintió de pronto que todo estaría bien. No dejaría la natación alguien que parecía tan feliz compitiendo, aunque fuese para otro equipo… con otros compañeros.

—¡MATSUOKA‒SENPAI! —gritó con la apagada esperanza de que alcanzase a oír su voz. Que pudiese saber a la distancia que estaba bien, que aunque quizás no fuese importante ni útil, que él siempre iba a apoyarlo. Siempre.

Nanase‒san estaba esperando la llegada de su senpai, para completar el relevo que probablemente ganarían, pero esta vez Aiichiro no pudo sentir odio ni celos cuando le vio allí de pie en lo alto del bloque. Sintió agradecimiento y humildad. Porque había sido él, y esos otros dos, los que habían devuelto la sonrisa al rostro de Rin‒senpai. Y quizás Nitori lo perdería (probablemente senpai se cambiase de escuela luego de eso), pero lo amaba tanto… que de pronto tenerle a un palmo de distancia ya no fue tan importante como verle sonreír.

—Gracias…— susurró Nitori mientras veía como Matsuoka tocaba el final, lanzándose Haru hacia el agua con esa gracilidad imposible de imitar.

Ganaron, naturalmente, y cuando Rin‒senpai pareció a punto de lanzarse a besar a Nanase‒san, Aiichiro simplemente tuvo que girar el rostro, incapaz de ver eso. Su corazón sangraba, pero a la vez se sentía feliz. Tan ambivalente y agridulce como podía ser un amor no correspondido. Una mano revolvió cariñosa sus cabellos, girándose para ver los ojos de su capitán quien parecía comprender todo sin necesidad de palabras.

—Ese Matsuoka tiene muchas explicaciones que dar. Tendremos que castigarlo.

Nitori solo pudo reír un poco mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, viendo a la distancia enternecido y apenado como esos cuatro amigos se abrazaban, con su senpai sonriendo lleno de vida.

Era increíble como apenas unas horas, una simple competencia, podía cambiar tanto a una persona.

La mirada vivaz, la expresión calmada y arrepentida. Nadie en Samezuka, ni siquiera Nitori, había jamás el rostro de Matsuoka‒senpai demostrando tantas emociones. Nadie esperaba que realmente se disculpase frente a todos, pero Nitori tampoco esperaba que decidiese renunciar al equipo como forma de castigarse. Él pensaba que iba a abandonarlos para ir con sus viejos amigos, pero no quería dejarle ir solamente porque había hecho algo alocado. No quería.

Y entonces sus ojos se encontraron por sobre el hombro del capitán.

Nitori pudo ver el arrepentimiento y la vergüenza en su mirada rojiza. Pudo verlo antes de que abriese la boca, y le había disculpado mucho antes de que siquiera pronunciase la primera sílaba de la frase. No era importante, después de todo. Era compresible la exaltación de su senpai, y había sido su culpa por perseguirle. Solo su culpa. Quiso decirle que lo importante era que no dejase de nadar, prohibírselo una vez más, pero el capitán Mikoshiba se le adelantó.

Se sorprendió un poco de la actitud del capitán, puesto que realmente esperaba que sancionase al senpai, pero pronto fue distraído.

—Nitori…

Observó los ojos del joven más alto y sintió como su estómago se hacía un nudo por la anticipación. Había duda en su mirada, pero también una resolución que Aiichiro no comprendía del todo.

—… este… Ai —se corrigió mientras el kohai le miraba desconcertado. ¿_Ai_?... ¿Aiichiro?— Acompáñame de nuevo en las prácticas desde mañana.

Una enorme bola de miedo e inseguridad que se había establecido sobre su pecho desde que había reconocido ante sí mismo que estaba enamorado de Matsuoka‒senpai, de pronto se evaporó como si nunca hubiese existido. Nitori no recordaba a nadie que le hubiese llamado "_Ai_" desde antes de que hubiese entrado al jardín de infantes, cuando el matrimonio de sus padres aún era armonioso, cuando su padre llegaba temprano del trabajo para jugar con él y su madre reía mientras le daba golosinas. «_Ai es un nombre de niña_» recordaba haber dicho en alguna ocasión, mientras era envuelto entre los brazos amorosos de su aún cuerda madre, mientras su padre reía aceptando que tenía razón «_Tu nombre es Aiichiro, pero si te llaman Ai no tienes que pensar que es algo malo. Después de todo, tu naciste por el amor_» (*). Sus padres se habían besado en aquella ocasión y él se había sentido muy feliz de tener unos padres tan amorosos, y no le importó que le llamasen por un nombre de niña, aunque con el paso del tiempo sus progenitores tuvieron demasiadas cosas en las que pensar, como para que tener oportunidad de llamarle amorosamente, y ya nunca nadie volvió a hacerlo.

Hasta ese día.

Sus ojos brillaron, con la felicidad y el amor que nunca se iba a apagar. El miedo y la inseguridad se habían esfumado, y de pronto Ai no recordó porque aún no le había dado un beso a ese hombre.

—¡Hai, Rin‒senpai!

De todas formas, tendría muchas oportunidades desde ese día. Esperaba.

* * *

—Matsuoka‒senpai… ¡Senpai!... ¡RIN!

El joven se estiró incómodo en la cama, mientras sentía como un cuerpo más pequeño que el suyo se acomodaba contra el de él. Los ojos rojizos se abrieron levemente, distinguiendo los brillantes azules de su kohai, demasiado cerca.

—Definitivamente eres un acosador.

—¡Rin‒senpai! ¡Eso es cruel! —gimió con dolor el menor mientras se le bajaba de encima, sentándose en el borde de la cama con una mueca triste— Es tu culpa porque no hay forma de sacarte de la cama… y si no te apresuras no podremos llegar al entrenamiento conjunto en Iwatobi —agregó mientras desviaba la mirada.

Desde la cama Rin solo podía ver la corta melena gris de su kohai, su largo cuello pálido y un chupón oscuro justo detrás de su oreja. Una sonrisa salvaje se extendió por su rostro mientras que recordaba en que estaban cuando él había hecho eso, sentándose en la cama para atraer por la cintura al menor hasta dejarlo sentado en sus piernas. Ai no parecía querer mirarle, pero un senpai siempre sabía que trucos usar para conseguir la atención de su inferior.

—¡Basta, senpaiii! ¡Llegaremos tarde! —gimió Nitori retorciéndose entre sus brazos, aunque Rin sabía que no estaba nada molesto— Fue por insistencia suya que tenemos este entrenamiento. El capitán no estará feliz si llegamos tarde —murmuró más bajito, ocasionando que Matsuoka dejase de mordisquear y lamer ese cuello indefenso, con duda ante el tono ajeno.

—… es posible que ¿estás celoso porque vamos a Iwatobi?

—¡¿Qué!? ¡No! —pero la mirada chispeante y sus mejillas sonrojadas respondieron la verdad por él.

Desde que Matsuoka decidió dejar de cerrar los ojos ante la realidad y reconocer que Ai estaba enamorado de él y que a él también le gustaba, todo había avanzado de una forma muy confusa. Había veces en que Aiichiro parecía completamente abierto ante sus emociones, reconociendo que le amaba y siendo más cariñoso de lo que Rin creía poder soportar, pero después parecía retraído y silencioso, saltando ante cualquier toque que su senpai tuviese con él. Pasaba de la euforia a la timidez absoluta, y aunque él intentaba comprenderlo, muchas veces no lo conseguía.

Con el paso del tiempo, Matsuoka simplemente había decidido ignorar completamente lo que la boca de Ai dijese, tratando de interpretar su lenguaje corporal y, principalmente, su mirada, que parecía transparente como el cristal. Así había comprendido que su kohai parecía tener miedo a su rechazo si es que era muy asfixiante, que le amaba más que a si mismo y parecía siempre estar dispuesto a morir por él. Fuera de ser halagador, Rin se había mostrado internamente preocupado. Preocupado de si él merecía todo ese cariño, porque estaban frescas en su memoria las veces que él se había comportado como un absoluto hijo de puta con Ai, y como él parecía perdonarle al instante.

Oír su historia familiar tampoco había ayudado demasiado a dejarle más tranquilo, pero si le indicó que ambos debían tratar de hablar lo más sinceramente posible siempre. Convencer a Ai de que él valía muchísimo, y convencerse a sí mismo de que no podía simplemente hacer daño a su amante por estar enfadado. Aunque desde que su relación con Haru, Mako, Nagisa y, sorprendentemente, Rei se había arreglado, él se sentía como un hombre nuevo.

No quería volver a gritarle jamás a Ai; pero comprendía que no podía simplemente quedar en un querer, así que se lo prometió a él y a sí mismo, mientras veía como el mar de amor en los ojos de Nitori se volvía tormentoso en su necesidad de expresarlo. «_Hazlo_» le había dicho en esa ocasión «_Dime lo que sientes en verdad_», y eso había bastado para que Ai dejase de contener todo lo que había estado ocultando y lanzarse a los brazos abiertos de Rin. Esa fue la primera vez que hicieron el amor.

—Ai —dijo con voz firme el más alto, mientras abrazaba más hacia él a su amante, mirando a sus ojos y buscando la verdad en esos orbes azules— ¿Te sientes celoso?

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que el chico asintiese, mirando sus manos con desolación. El miedo retorcía sus facciones bellas, mientras le consumía la preocupación de que sus sentimientos pudiesen terminar por asquear al hombre que amaba y alejarlo de su lado. Una de las manos de Matsuoka subió y comenzó a acariciar con suavidad una de las mejillas de su compañero, viendo como la sorpresa reemplazaba el miedo, hasta que el amor le volvió a inundar, como cada vez que su senpai le daba cariño.

—Sí. Me siento celoso.

—¿Por qué?

Rin entendía que eso no era fácil, y así como él mismo estaba tratando de seguir lentamente los pasos de las guías sobre manejo de la ira, comprendía que ambos debían seguir con tranquilidad los pasos que se necesitaban para que Ai dejase de reprimir sus emociones, por el temor a lo que ellas pudiesen ocasionar en las demás personas. No sería sencillo, pero Matsuoka se había dado cuenta de que en verdad lo quería y deseaba estar con él, ayudarlo y apoyarlo tanto como el mismo Ai le había apoyado a él en su peor tiempo.

Acarició su mejilla de nuevo y se sorprendió cuando el menor giró la cabeza para apoyar sus labios en la palma de su mano. No se movió, pero le miró con tranquilidad, para transmitirle que el gesto le había agradado y no molestado. Eso pareció animar a su kohai.

—Porque Nanase‒san es… es muy especial para ti —reconoció mirándose ambos a los ojos—, y se nota que tú eres muy especial para él… y yo…

Un dedo fue apoyado sobre los labios de Aiichiro, acallándolo mientras veía los ojos calmados de su senpai. Ai podía reconocer algo de diversión en su mirada, y notó que muy probablemente Rin estaba controlando el burlarse de su miedo. Era una de las cosas que había que evitar cuando alguien está aprendiendo a demostrar sus emociones, pero de alguna manera Nitori agradeció el poder leer aún los verdaderos sentimientos de su senpai.

—Ai… si sabes que Haru y Makoto están prácticamente casados ¿no? —preguntó de pronto mientras bajaba la mano para abrazarle con fuerza con ambos brazos, arrancando un jadeo de sorpresa de su amante— Que sus padres prácticamente les tienen comprometidos, que son tal para cual, y que aunque adore a esos idiotas, jamás me podría meter en medio, porque no me gustan en ese sentido y mi corazón te lo di a ti —agregó mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de Ai, quien tenía sus mejillas encendidas furiosamente. Era cierto que Matsuoka se sentía un poco… niña hablando de esa manera, pero era necesario que fuese claro. Que le demostrase a Nitori que no había nada de malo en ser sincero. Depositó un suave beso en sus labios, aprovechándose de su sorpresa, antes de sonreírle.

—¿Compro‒metidos?

—Sí, sus madres eran algo románticas, y como se llevaban tan bien… —se encogió de hombros Rin, haciendo reír un poco al chico sentado en sus piernas— Incluso Mako tuvo un par de peces que llamó "_Makoto Jr y Haruka Jr_", y decían que eran hijos de ambos.

Ambos chicos rieron, envueltos en los brazos del otro, con las cabezas rozando la litera superior, mientras se miraban con amor. Nitori se inclinó y apoyó la frente en el hombro de su pareja, mientras sonreía un poco.

—Lo siento…

—No lo sientas. Supongo que debía aclarártelo enseguida. Se me olvida que los demás los conocen como Nanase y Tachibana, y no como _Haru&Mako_, como debería ser.

Ambos se miraron una vez más antes de volver a besarse, lenta y amorosamente, mientras Rin enredaba sus largos dedos en los cabellos grises de Ai. Lo quería en verdad, y su corazón saltaba feliz cada vez que le escuchaba decir cuánto le amaba. Él también se lo diría pronto, sin embargo necesitaba encontrar la fórmula correcta, porque simplemente decirle "_Ai, te amo_"(*) le parecía que sería algo confuso y poco memorable. O quizás, por el contrario, fuese la forma perfecta de decírselo.

—¡AH! ¡Llegaremos tarde! Kou‒imoto va a matarnos —exclamó Nitori soltándose del beso y poniéndose de pie, mientras su compañero gruñía, quejándose de la brusca separación.

—Se llama Gou ¿sabes? —le corrigió mientras se ponía de pie, tan solo con los pantalones de pijama puestos.

Rin pudo sentir la mirada de su amante sobre su cuerpo, y simplemente se movió con aún más sensualidad hasta su bolso deportivo, mientras miraba de reojo a su kohai con una sonrisa.

—Por cierto, estaba pensando en estrenar ese nuevo _Speedo_ que me compré cuando salimos el jueves ¿será una buena idea?

La sonrisa de tiburón aumentó aún más mientras veía como los colores invadían el rostro de Nitori, antes de que este gritase y corriese para quitarle el diminuto traje de baño.

—¡DE NINGUNA MALDITA MANERA!

A veces era tan divertido conseguir que su amante explotase sus emociones, que poco a poco Matsuoka sentía que se volvía más y más adicto a su kohai. Tal y como, aunque no lo supiese, Aiichiro se sentía adicto a su querido senpai.

**FIN**

* * *

(*) Creo que poca explicación necesita el hecho de que "_Ai_" significa **Amor** en japonés, viendo el caos que causó en tumblr y en el mundo el adorable diminutivo de Aiichiro que le puso Rin‒senpai. Yo creo que los traductores lo hicieron a propósito, porque si hubiesen puesto "_Aii_", no hubiese sido lo mismo, ahaha. Como fuese, los asteriscos son porque 1) los padres hablan acerca de que Aiichiro surgió del amor (Ai) que ellos se tenían, así que no debía sentirse mal de que le llamasen Ai (amor), aunque fuese nombre de niña; y 2) que Matsuoka encuentra que sería algo extraño decirle "_Ai, Aishiteru yo_" o algo así. Aunque yo encuentro que sería perfecto.

* * *

_Las notas de este fic son tan largas que decidí subirlas a mi tumblr por sí mismas, por si a alguien le interesa. Por lo pronto decir que este no es un fic liviano, sino que lo escribí pensando en que Aiichiro Nitori tiene graves problemas personales, porque NADIE sano debería aguantar lo que él le aguantaba a Matsuoka. Obviamente estaba enamorado, pero más que amar simplemente, él "__**Amaba Demasiado**__". No soy (para nada) experta en psicología, pero algo de experiencia personal tengo y me ilustré en el libro "__**Mujeres que Aman Demasiado**__" de __**Norvin Norwood**__, del que podrán encontrar un link al PDF en mi perfil. Es un libro que todas(os) deberíamos leer._

_Si quieren leer las notas completas pueden verlas en este link (quitan los espacios y paréntesis):_

_yakumokaiba . tumblr.(c) (o) (m) (/) post / 62388337107 / notassenpai_

___Muchas gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado ¡Estaré esperando sus comentarios con ansias!_


End file.
